


What If I Stay?

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: And you’re whispering into my neck, leavin’ thoughts Inside my head. Well, now since you put it that way; If I need to I’ll go darlin’, but what if I stay?





	What If I Stay?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What if I Stay?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366705) by Chris Young. 



You felt Bucky’s nose running up and down the skin of your neck, kissing and just caressing you. Just then, you noticed the credits of the movie going up, realising the gentle kissing session between the two of you had lasted for so long that you’d lost half of it

One of his hands was under you while his metal fingers rested on the side of your waist, making it hard to think of anything else but him.

“I guess we’re gonna need to watch this one again,” he chuckled.

His lips were pink and a bit swollen from the kissing and yours were probably the same, but he didn’t seem to mind and neither did you.

“It wasn’t so interesting,” you chuckled.

You were on your bed, lied for the entirety of the film for what felt like the 100th time in your long relationship.

You and Bucky were taking your time. You had your own fair share of traumas in your life and his were even bigger. Trusting someone was hard and going in a normal pace wasn’t close to comfortable to any of you.

“What time is it?” he questioned in a mutter, not moving his lips from your neck.

“Almost ten o’clock,” you sighed, taking your hands to his hair.

You wished Bucky could stay. In all this time, he’d never stayed the night.

“I gotta go,” he sighed, making you whine.

“No,” you moved your hands to his shoulder, keeping him close to you.

Bucky laughed. Recently, you were starting to protest every time he had to leave. You’ve been falling asleep on his chest and just being more and more comfortable around him, and the feeling was more than mutual.

“You know I need to go, doll,” he caressed your side. “It’s getting late.”

He didn’t move, however, just staying there and breathing your scent.

“You don’t need to go,” you ran your fingers on his back just the way you knew he liked, the way that helped him fall asleep. “There is no law saying you need to go. And it is Sunday tomorrow.”

He lifted himself to look at your face.

“We can sleep until late.”

He smiled, which prompted you to do the same.

“Don’t do that,” he chuckled. “You got that look on your face.”

“What look?”

“The one that says you’re up to no good,” he kissed your chin and you took your hands to caress his cheeks, feeling his scruff on your fingertips.

“We don’t need to rush anything,” you whispered. “But I don’t want you to go.”

Bucky bit his lip, knowing that it would be a new step into what you had.

“I feel lonely when you leave,” you whispered, sounding a bit sad.

Your boyfriend took a long breath, kissing your chin once again.

“Well… What if I stay?”


End file.
